CORE A - Abstract The Administrative Core (Core A) will be primarily operated from the Women's Mental Health Program (WMHP) at Emory University School of Medicine. The Core will provide administrative support for the operation of the Center including: budgeting, communication with internal regulatory offices (OSP, IRB, IACUC), communication with NIH, and scheduling of Center meetings. As part of this function, the Administrative Core will provide agendas and reports for each Center meeting and coordination of the interim Center meeting. Core A will include an Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Board (IAB), External Advisory Board (EAB), Statistical Methods and Data Management (SMDM) subunit, and Education & Career Development (ECD) subunit. The SMDM subunit will provide a central data repository and statistical support for the Center. The ECD subunit will assure that educational and career development opportunities are coordinated among the Cores and Projects. Each subunit is charged with specific objectives for supporting and evaluating the Center. The primary responsibility for overseeing the progress of the individual cores and projects will be specifically delegated to and shared by the Executive Committee, IAB, and EAB. Reports from these committees will be included in the Center's annual progress report to NIH. The process for providing information about Center projects and results will be monitored by the Administrative Core and approved information and project results will be listed on the WMHP web site www.emorvwomensprogram.org. The process for data sharing will be discussed and approved by NIH in accordance with data sharing policy.